Corazón de Lobo
by Light Sunshine
Summary: Synchro aguantó una mueca de dolor; el veneno le ardía como si le quemara el hombro y luego todo el cuerpo. Se moría de tristeza e impotencia, porque fue herido estúpidamente, y por su culpa, su adorada Yui estaba llorando, pero por otro lado, podía sentirse inmensamente feliz y satisfecho de haberla salvado.


Corazón de Lobo

Yui sonrió en sueños. Synchro, al otro lado de la pantalla, apretó los puños y volvió el rostro, luego de retiró, dejando el monitor apagado.

No es la primera vez que espiaba a su colega corrector a través de la pantalla, había adquirido esa mala costumbre luego del incidente con Corrector Haruna, pues en esa ocasión era imposible comunicarse con ella de otra forma, ya que le había entregado a Haruna su ConCom. Después de eso, solía visitarla en su cuarto y charlaban largo rato, pero en ocasiones la diferencia del transcurso del tiempo en uno y otro mundo le jugaban una mala pasada y la sorprendía en mitad de la noche, sonriendo en sueños.

Pero Synchro sabía- pues la conocía al dedillo- que esas sonrisas nocturnas no eran a causa de algún sueño relacionado con dulces que brotaban del sueño y los árboles, como podría uno imaginarse, sino que estas tenían un corte más bien bobalicón; típico de la enamoradiza de Yui.

El lobo apretó la mandíbula. Si, seguía siendo un lobo, una bestia temible y malvada, aunque por dentro seguía siendo el segundo programa corrector, muy en su interior, sabía que el alma de corrector seguía latente. Ya que jamás podría olvidar el daño que le causó a la Red Com, a los otros correctores y en especial a Yui.

Cuando conoció a Yui, él era un Corruptor hecho y derecho al servicio del malvado Grosser. Su misión era corromper a la Red Com, encontrar a los 8 programas correctores y derrotar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, incluyendo a Corrector Yui- aunque su misión jamás consistió en _borrarla_, sino más bien, evitar que ella frustrara los planes de su señor Grosser, eso lo recordaba muy bien-.

Ahora, sin embargo, ya no eran enemigos. Él ya no era Lobo Guerrer- bueno, casi, tan solo en apariencia- de hecho, eran… Bufó. Se sorprendió pensando en su relación con Yui. Sí, ambos eran correctores, colegas, si se quiere, eran amigos. Y podía darse el lujo de decir que era- exceptuando a IR- el que más la quería. Así es: él adoraba a la pequeña Yui, hasta el punto de preferir su propia dimisión antes de colaborar con Corrector Haruna, como el resto de sus compañeros, que hasta el Instalador dejó a un lado su lealtad con Yui para trabajar con Haruna.

Sin embargo, sus visitar nocturnas al cuarto de Yui no eran propias de un simple amigo, eran atribuciones que ni IR se tomaba. Además, su repentino mal humor por el supuesto –porque no estaba demostrado- enamoramiento de Yui.

Aun así, su corazón mitad lobo y mitad _humano_, se apretaba al pensar en tener que compartir a su colega corrector, y aun más; con un humano de carne y hueso. Si lo pensaba fríamente de esa manera, él estaba en total desventaja; es decir, si se trataba del plano virtual, quizás podría llegar a competir con el pequeño IR –solo quizás-, pero si se extrapolaban la plano del mundo real, él definitivamente pasaba a pérdida.

IR, como si hubiese sido invocado por sus amargos pensamientos, se comunicó con él a através de su ConCom, llamándolo a la _realidad._ Había problemas con el Virus Bogles y los demás correctores necesitaban de su ayuda en las inmediaciones de la Red de la pradera.

-¡A la orden!-dijo fuerte y claro con cierta molesta. Se dirigió a la página indicada mientras que el octavo corrector se ocupaba de ubicar a Corrector Yui y sus amigas, Corrector Haruna y Corrector Ai.

-_Corrector Haruna_- pensó mal humorado. Su relación con ella jamás había sido de lo mejor, después de todo, ella había llegado con la intención de reemplazar a su adorada Corrector Yui, pero ella- Yui-, como siempre, tan linda y tan alegre, no guardó ni una pizca de rencor contra su amiga humana-quizás era por eso, porque eran _humanas_-. Lo que lo hizo pensar en él mismo. ¿Por qué ella no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor ni resentimiento a quien, por un largo tiempo, intentó derrotarla a como diera lugar?

Así era ella, su adorada Yui jamás podría guardarle resentimiento a alguien, por eso era tan especial.

La Red de la pradera era un lugar tranquilo, soleado y de buen tiempo todos los días del año, ya que se prestaba para días de campo, caminatas y paseos, o cosas por el estilo; estaba tapizado por flores de colores alegres, que despedían un aroma primaveral muy agradable. En lo personal, ese lugar le agradaba mucho, pues a pesar de ser un poco fuerte para su nariz –pues su sentido del olfato era muy desarrollado, dada su calidad de lobo- se parecía al aroma fresco y alegre que solía traer su querida Corrector. Una vez llegado ahí, se vio en medio de ese campo florido en un inquietante silencio. Agudizó el oído y alertó que desde el norte se avecinaba un peligro desconocido.

Sintió la presencia de una de sus compañeros, y para su sorpresa- o buena fortuna, quien sabe- no era nada más ni nada menos que Corrector Yui. La que se acercó volando a toda velocidad hacia él.

-¡Pulgoso, corre, corre!-le gritó ella mientras pasaba a toda prisa por su lado.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas "Pulgoso", niña tonta!-le gritó en respuesta, volteando hacia donde ella se encontraba. Él, enfadado y confundido, permaneció en su lugar hasta que sintió irremediablemente el peligro a sus espaldas, acompañado de un escalofríos monumental.

Se echó a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo tras la pequeña humana hasta que la alcanzó unos cuantos metros más allá.

-Qué es eso, Pulgoso-se quejó ella-¡Corrector, iniciar, ya!-errando en el ataque. El brote lanzó un proyectil contra aquel que le agredió, es decir, en dirección a Yui. Sin embargo, ese ataque jamás llegó a su destino, pues Control la sujetó y la sacó de la trayectoria del proyectil. Ante lo cual el lobo no pudo sino emitir un bufido de molestia-¡Control!

-Bien hecho, Control-le felicitó Haruna, amable como siempre. A su lado estaban Ai, IR y el resto de los Correctores.

-Chicos, están aquí-sonrió Yui, contenta.

-Por supuesto, Yui: Los héroes siempre aparecen en el momento menos esperado para salvar a las doncellas en peligro-le respondió mientras la dejaba en el suelo con delicadeza. Ella solo sonrió, dándole la razón; optando por lo sano.

-¡Ahora sí podemos enviarlo al cesto de la basura!-dijo ella, apuntando con su báculo a la criatura del brote del virus. Sus compañeros asintieron son ella, apoyándole.

El brote del virus Bogles se trataba de una criatura en forma de una suerte de planta antropomorfa, que parecía haber sido en su origen, algún tipo de especie con espinas, pues era precisamente eso lo que utilizaba como arma para atacar a todo lo que se le pasara en el camino. Lo peor de todo era que al parecer, dichas espinas contenían alguna especie de veneno, pues todo lo que entraba en contacto con ellas, se marchitaba. Y así pudieron verlo los demás programas cuando, al fallar en su ataque a Yui, la espina aterrizó en el prado, matando toda forma de vida en un diámetro cercano a un metro.

Los Correctores se mantuvieron alerta ante este último descubrimiento. Rescue los roció con su loción-anti-virus y les rogó que se estuvieran con cuidado. Las humanas asintieron y se dispusieron para la pelea.

-Pulgoso, dame tu poder-le pidió Yui, poniendo frente a ella su pulsera. El aludido, por supuesto, a pesar de llamarlo por ese odioso sobrenombre, no podía negarse ante cualquier petición que le hiciera la niña.

Corrector Haruna le pidió lo mismo a Peace, mientras que Ai le pidió a Follow su poder de la fuerza bruta para mantenerlo quieto en lo que sus dos compañeras se encargaban de atacarlos.

Actuaron conforme a proceder acordao, sin embargo, la criatura comenzó a lanzar espinas a diestra y siniestra, por lo que tanto a Yui como a Haruna les costó mucho trabajo atacar y mantenerse fuera de peligro al mismo tiempo. Control se encargó de proteger a Corrector Ai con su poder de alta velocidad, y Anti, por su lado, le decía a Corrector Haruna desde dónde sería el próximo ataque, para que ella pudiera evitarlos.

Synchro, bajo la forma de Loco, se dedicó única y exclusivamente con el uso de su espada, a mantener su inicializadora favorita fuera de todo peligro que pudiese correr. ¡No dejaría que absolutamente nada le sucediese a su queridísima Yui!

-¡Yui!-le gritó él, al percatarse que a sus espaldas una espina proyectil iba directo hacia ellos, más precisamente hacia su colega, y que ella, a pesar de su advertencia, no iba a ser capaz de esquivarla a tiempo-Cuidado, Yui.

Quizás fue su conciencia _humana_ lo que lo guió a hacer aquello. Quizás fue su orgullo como ex corruptor lo que no le permitió quedarse quieto. O quizás- y lo más probable- es que actuó impulsado por todo el amor que lo tenía. Pero ya estaba hecho, no había más remedio. Lobo saltó frente a ella, empujándola con sus brazos y quitándola de la trayectoria que tenía el dardo envenenado, pero como consecuencia de eso, la espina le dio justo en medio de su hombro izquierdo, rompiendo de paso, su fuerte armadura.

-¡Pulgoso, no!-gritó desesperada la niña, al ver lo que su amigo había hecho.

El resto de los programas correctores se llevaron las manos a la boca, horrorizados, mientras que Yui soltaba algunas lágrimas irremediables.

-¡Ya verás!-soltó, amenazando a la criatura con la mirada. Sus amigas comprendieron y de dispusieron a cambiar nuevamente a sus trajes elementales y darle inicio de una vez por todas al virus.

-¡Corrector…-gritaron todas a la vez- Iniciar, ya!- lo que resultó en que el monstruo fue alcanzado por el ataque y disminuyó su tamaño y dulcificando su forma hasta quedar como una pequeña flor de cactus.

Yui, presurosa, se dirigió hasta donde estaba el cuerpo herido de Lobo, atendido por Rescue, quien le sostenía la cabeza en sus piernas. La niña lloró desconsolada mientras que el resto de sus compañeros agachaban la cabeza, impotentes.

Synchro aguantó una mueca de dolor; el veneno le hardía como si le quemara el hombro y luego todo el cuerpo. Se moría de tristeza e impotencia, porque fue herido estúpidamente, y por su culpa, su adorada Yui estaba llorando, pero por otro lado, podía sentirse inmensamente feliz y satisfecho de haberla salvado. Sabía perfectamente que si debía morir, podía hacerlo en calma luego de haberle salvado la vida a ells, su más preciado ser en toda la inmensidad de ese universo llamado Red Com.

-No llores, Yui, sabes que no lo soporto- balbuceó, no sin esfuerzo, Synchro, llamando la atención de la niña- No soy capaz de verte llorar-trató de sonreírle. Ella se detuvo, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Synchro, de repente, ya no estaba molesto por lo sucedido esa madrugada a través de la pantalla del monitor. Era normal que Yui tuviera novio, porque después de todo, era el ser más bello, valiente y alegre que todo humano o programa de software pudiera conocer. El sujeto era afortunado, también sabía que, en lo más profundo de su ser, él quería ser ese afortunado. Lo deseaba en el alma.

De su rostro escapó otra mueca de dolor, pero esta vez no fue por el veneno- que por cierto, acá que empezara a dejar de sentir su inmenso cuerpo de bestia salvaje, ahora más bien se sentía diminuto- sino por el hecho de que no tendría a Yui jamás.

Como si le leyera los pensamientos, Yui –su adorada Yui- le tomó las manos entre las suyas y los colocó frente a su cara, las rozó con su boca, nariz y parte de su frente, y las mantuvo ahí, en silencio. Los correctores callaban ante la escena que se había formado ante la tristeza de la Correctora humana.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Yui y aterrizó en la armadura rota del lobo, más precisamente en el hombro izquierdo, donde la espina, a esas alturas, ya había desaparecido junto con su dueño.

Lo que sucedió entonces no lo habría creído ninguno de no haberlo presenciado. Sunchro comenzó a brillar. Su forma disminuyó, se hizo más menuda, pero aun así se notaba fuerte y robusto. Su armadura se convirtió en un uniforme, y su pelaje desordenado y caótico en un cabello violáceo –no por eso menos desordenado y caótico, aunque se empeñara en peinarlo hacia atrás- y sus garras, finalmente, la que seguían aferradas a las manos de la entristecida Yui, en una mano, grande, enguantada y cálida.

Los Correctores no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Le echaron un vistazo a una sorprendida Anti, que no pudo, ni por asomo, predecir que eso iba a suceder. _Es un milagro_, alcanzó a articular.

Yui abrió los ojos lentamente oyendo a su compañera. Estos se abrieron de sorpresa y se llevó las manos a la boca. Expresó una enorme y bella sonrisa, la que luego se desfiguró para dejar escapar sus lágrimas de emoción. Synchro –ahora como _humano_- que le sonreía, también cambió su rostro a uno preocupado por su cambio de actitud.

-IR, explícate, quieres-le solicitó Follow, embobado, al igual que sus compañeros, mientras veía la conmovedora escena.

-Creo que lo que sucedió fue que al ser convertido en Lobo Guerrero por acción del Virus Bogles, al estar en contacto de forma tan directa con él nuevamente, volvió a transformarse en Synchro, como sucedió en las aguas termales aquella vez-todos asintieron, recordando el episodio en cuestión-Solo que en esta ocasión, al estar infectado con veneno, podía también correr el peligro de ser eliminado, pero las lágrimas de Yui que cayeron sobre la herida, habrían iniciado el veneno y neutralizado, dejando solamente que actuara el virus Bogles sobre Synchro-razonó-¿No te parece genial, Yui?

Pero ella ya no oía. Estaba maravillada con el milagro que ocurrió frente a sus ojos. El Corrector la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le acariciaba el pelo, consolándola en su llanto.

-Siento haberte hecho llorar, pequeña. No quería preocuparte-se disculpó, sonriendo, cerrando los ojos en una mueca amigable.

-¡Synchro!-lloró ella, roja y con el rostro mojado en lágrimas. Abalanzándose sobre él en un abrazo al que él no pudo oponerse, empujándolo nuevamente al suelo. Él recibió el abrazo encantado, y se quedaron así; ella sobre él, en una pradera con colores y aromas alegres y llenos de vida, así como la niña a la que tanto amaba. Su corazón de Loco en su cuerpo humano palpitó gustoso.


End file.
